disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition
Disney INFINITY 2.0 Edition is an upcoming game and sequel to Disney INFINITY The game will come out on September 23 2014, world wide. All previous figures, power discs, and the INFINITY Base from the first Disney INFINITY will be compatible with Disney INFINITY 2.0 Edition. The starter pack is estimated to cost about $75. While only Marvel figures have been announced thus far, it has been confirmed there will be more figures representing other franchises. Starter Pack Included in the Disney Infinity 2.0 Starter Pack are 3 Disney Infinity The Avengers figures (Iron Man, Thor & Black Widow), 2 The Avengers Game play pieces & the Disney Infinity Power Playset Piece. Franchises Marvel's The Avengers * Playable Characters: Captain America, Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Nick Fury * Playset: '''Yes ''Spider-Man Comics'' * 'Playable Characters: 'Spider-Man, Nova, Iron Fist, Nick Fury, Venom * 'Playset: 'Yes ''Guardians of the Galaxy''' * *Maleficent *Merida *Spider-Man *Venom *Iron Fist *Nova *Groot *Rocket Raccoon *Drax *Gamora *Star Lord *Stitch * Tinker Bell * Donald Duck * Hiro Hamada * Baymax All 32 characters from the original ''Disney INFINITY are also playable. Rumored Characters *Green Goblin *Loki *MODOK Play Sets *The Avengers Play Set *The Ultimate Spider-Man Play Set Gameplay Pieces These are Playset specific pieces which will unlock new game modes, such as Tower Defense and Dungeon Crawler. The Disney Infinity 2.0 Starter Pack will be launched in the fall this year and will only be the beginning of the Disney Infinity & Marvel partnership. This year’s Disney Infinity 2.0 Starter Pack will allow players the option of playing multi-player straight from the box in both Playsets & Toy Box modes. Power Discs There will be 80 new Disney Infinity Power Discs which will be released across two waves of Power Discs, unlike the first Disney Infinity game which included 3 waves of Power Discs. The new Circular Disney Infinity 2.0 Marvel Superheroes Power Discs features will include the ability to add costumes, increase and add new area of attack effects, team ups and more. The hexagonal Power Discs will add new weapons, vehicles, sky and terrain customisations. *Lola – Need a ride? Unlock this agent of S.H.I.E.L.D hover car. *S.H.I.E.L.D. Containment Truck – Detain the enemies and protect the civilians of the city with this S.H.I.E.L.D Truck. *Falcon's Wings – Soar to the sky when you put on the Falcon’s Wings. *The Avenjet – Have a speed boost with this in your Toy Box! *S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier Strike – Attack the enemy with this missile strike. *Marvel Team Up: Winter Soldier – Team up with the Winter Soldier and catch enemies in the crossfire. *Marvel Team Up: Iron Patriot – Hit them hard and Hit them fast! *Stark Arc Reactor – Unlock Ironman’s Black & White special edition Guardians of the Galaxy armor. *Sentinel of Liberty – Expand your Super Hero wardrobe with Captain America’s World War 2 Costume and Original Shield. *Gamma Rays – Time to get old school & unlock the original Grey Hulk costume. *World War Hulk – Customise your landscape, have a smashing effort. *World War Hulk Sky – Turn the sky green with this Hulk infused Power Disc. *Stark Tech – Deck out your Toy Box compliments of Tony Stark by unlocking the Stark Industries Tech theme. *View from the Suit – Ever wondered what it’s like to see the world from inside Ironman’s helmet? Check this out then! *Hydra Motorcycle – Take Hydra’s motorcycle for a spin with side-car included! Game Enhancements Disney Infinity 1.0 Metroville compared to Disney Infinity 2.0 Marvel Manhattan which is four times larger. This allows for players to explore the landscape and environment much more than in the previous game and also allows for the Disney Infinity game developers to add familiar buildings such as…Stark Tower! This also includes things like The Avengers Tower and other popular buildings from all the Marvel stories. Character Locomotion Looking at the main Marvel games from the past they decided to add two new types of locomotion these being Hover Mode & Forward Flight which will also include combat within these two new locomotion. Special Skills & Combat There were four main objectives for combat in Disney Infinity 2.0, the main one being that each character should have a very unique feeling when you are fighting. The way in which Disney Interactive have done this is by adding new character classes including; *Agility Character Class – Black Widow *Brawler Character Class – Thor & Captain America *Range Character Class – Hawkeye Each character can be upgraded in a variety of different ways which will compliment their combat actions. Attributes & Skill Tree The character levelling tree has been increased to a cap of level 20 and with this you can choose how you want to upgrade your character. Toy Box Gameplay As Disney Interactive have realised that players spend more than 60% of their time playing in the Toy Box, not only will there be new mini-games introduced (tower defence & dungeon crawler) but enhancements to the Toy Box mode will also be coming. New Toy Box Tools To make it easier for players to create specific types of content within the Toy Box game mode, Disney Interactive have decided to create specific types of brushes which allow you to easily build key parts of your Toy Box. These brush tools appear with little mini-helpers who help you to build the type of building you want. Not only this, but once these mini-helpers appear they will automatically go off and keep building new things just for you! *City Builders *Race Track Builders *Dungeon Builders *Castle Wall Builders *Treehouse Builders *Cave Builders Interior Design – With the introduction of doors! By adding a door to any one of your structures you will be able to build a world within the building, each door with have different styles of interior such as a home, cave, dungeon and much more! Within your home you can add all of your trophies and show off your progress within the game, however the choice is yours! Toy Box Mini-Games Welcome to a new part of Toy Box mode, with Tower Defence & Dungeon Crawler game, to unlock these the Disney Infinity 2.0 Starter Pack will include two game discs for each of these new Toy Box game modes, each game are about 3-4 hours in length and include a light story mode. *Tower Defense Game *Dungeon Crawler Game Toy Box Templates You will now be able to use a variety of Toy Box game templates to create brand new games, very easily within a matter of minutes! With the Toy box templates and other tools that have been included will allow you to easily create stat screens for multi-player games and much more! Sources Category:Games Category:Disney INFINITY 2.0 Category:Disney INFINITY